Beastly
by AUniqueGirl
Summary: I am a Beast. The once handsome, rich, popular guy, now sent into exile. I can't possibly think that the spell Kendra put on me, can be broken with a kiss. There is no hope now. There is no way I could get a girl over, looking like this. But then again, there's probably a bunch of ugly guys everyday finding true love and getting married. So why can't that happen to me?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yes, I was a Beast. There was no point of living. No one would accept me. Everyone hated me when I was normal. Being a bald-headed guy with a bunch of markings and gruesome scars weren't going to make everyone love me all of a sudden. This is me now. I was cursed.

* * *

I am the richest kid in the school. I am also a transfer student from London. I thought all schools were rubbish in America. I was corrected. That isn't often though, that I got corrected. I was popular though in school. I got the attention of every girl the moment I look at them. I have the perfect life. No one could ever match the superiority that I had. No could. And no one ever would find out I had a little sister. She was murdered when we released the Vespers. I kind of blamed Amy Cahill for not saving her on time. I left her. I was over her too. I didn't care about whom she was with anymore, and I definitely don't care about what happens to her anymore either. She's gone from my life. Not to mention her purpose of being a Madrigal. Our mission is done, no more Vespers, no more being a Madrigal for me.

"Yo, you have to see, that bullshit new girl, Ian?" Hamilton asked me. My loyal friend, Hamilton. He used to be popular, until I showed up. Hah. Whatever. Not that I care about him either. Not that I care about anyone from. The Cahills especially. He only shared my opinion because his sister was murdered too. The battle didn't end up well, even though we won.

"No. Do you have any idea about what class I am in? I do not care anything about the riffraff. In other words, her." I answered back.

"I heard that Sloane Hagen asked you out. She is like the hottest girl in the school!" He said all excited. I could hear a little bit of jealously. Too bad Hamilton couldn't keep a hold on her. She's mine now.

"Why would I settle for anything but the best?" I recited from this story I read. I made it my own mantra of course. That's when Sloane came around.

"Hey!" Sloane called out.

"Hello, love." I replied back, giving her some of my charm in the words I chose. She giggled back.

_Worked. _

"Just letting you know. I hate white on the look of the white dress I'm wearing to the dance, so don't even think about getting me some cheap ass rose. Get like… a purple orchid." Sloane asked, maybe for the hundredth time. God, she was getting more annoying by the minute. I was honestly thinking about possibly ditching her. Just then the bell rang. English class.

As I walked into the class. Every eye was staring at me. The usual, girls mooning over me, and guys that are jealous of me and my looks. I noticed this new girl in my class. She must be the new girl. Hamilton is right, she does look like bullshit. She can't even dress properly. Green hair, black clothes and boots. The short-cut though. Not a good look on her. The teacher was giving out paper slips. Must be for the spring dance royalty. I opened up the slip. My name was first. Obviously, I'm me. I'm the good looking one in the school. Just then I heard this sound. I turned around.

"What is this?" The new girl asked.

"The slip for the spring dance royalty. You're supposed to vote…"The teacher left off, because apparently he didn't know her name.

"Kendra. Kendra Hilferty." Kendra introduced.

"Well then, Kendra… use the slip and vote." Teacher said.

"Why do we choose royalty though? And on what basis do we even choose royalty?" Kendra asked.

"Well…ah…uh…" The teacher stumbled. I spoke up.

"We choose royalty because; it's our way of choosing who looks best, and we do that my judging the looks. Clearly there is a reason you didn't get on the paper. "I said, waving my slip in front of her face.

"Such a shame though, that you would know and the teacher here, doesn't. Not to mention that an elite school such as this one would be encouraging any idea of judging people because of their appearance, and not because of the way they take actions. Looks really matter to you, don't they Ian Kabra?" I heard Kendra ask.

"Well they are important to everyone, not you though, clearly." I added at the end. I made sure that it struck her personally, and not you as in the general ugly percentage. She just gave a creepy smile. Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. She just sat down. The teacher couldn't say anything that just unfolded in front of him.

My other best friend, Jonah came up to me. He was lucky. Phoenix didn't die, and merely escaped before finding us and telling us where the hostages were. Jonah still knew me though, which is why he automatically thought we were friends.

"Great job, dawg, you showed her a bit of what happens when you mess with a Kabra." As he gave me his hand waiting for it to be… slapped. Not going to do that though.

"Thanks. Thanks to me though, she wouldn't get anywhere in this school popular wise." I said.

"What are you thinking of Ian?" Jonah asked. I just stared at him with my eyes in a mischievous matter.

* * *

I saw Kendra when I was ditching school, two nights before the dance. My plan was going to be put in action.

"Hey, Kendra." I called out.

"Why hello, Ian." Kendra replied back. I wondered if that was sarcasm though.

"_No time for thinking Ian. Got to get this going."_ I thought to myself.

"I need to talk to you." I called out again.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking about what you said during class, and I think that you were right." Ian said.

"Seriously?" Kendra asked. I use that word too much.

"Yeah, and you know what, I want you to come to the dance. With me. "I said, putting on that charm speak I reserved for Sloane.

"Really?" Kendra questioned.

"Yeah, I'll buy you a ticket and you could meet me there." I declared. I was kind of demanding her then.

"Sure. I'll play along with this game you're playing." And with that she walked away. Part One of my plans; success. Now I just need to let Sloane know. She'll play a vital role in this.

* * *

"Where in the world did you get this?!" I asked the maid, which I didn't even bother to learn the name of.

"From the florist." She replied back.

"No I mean, why would you get this flower? I said to get me an orchid. God, now Sloane is going to blab about how bitchy and how ugly this corsage is going to look on her dress." I yelled.

"This is the perfect one though, this flower means purity, and loyal. I would look good." The maid said.

"But she is wearing a white dress, white and white do not work!" I yelled, before I realized she was just a maid, she would have no idea about fashion sense. I didn't live with anyone but my dad. He accepted back into the family, but he talked to me less. I wondered for a tiny second if Natalie would accept what I did.

I took the flower anyway.

I got to the limo, and waited for a little while, until we got to Sloane's house.

The moment she got in, she started making out with me. She didn't even ask about the corsage. Weird, but agreed with it. I made out with her. Her lips on mine, she was sprawled all over me, but it was a bliss moment compared to the moment she saw the corsage.

"Why would you get this? This does not go with my dress. They clash." Sloane yelled at me.

"I got this one, because it meant purity, and '_I'm worthy of you_'." I said.

"Couldn't you have got another one though? Why would you do such a thing? Ugh!" And with that she left me, like a loner. I threw the flower on the ground before I realized my plan. I turned to the entrance, and there she was.

I found Sloane, and I pointed to the entrance. She already knew the plan and she still went along with it.

"I love you, Ian Kabra." And she gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed her back though. I looked to the opening, where I saw Kendra, acting like I didn't see her before.

"Hello Kendra. Meet my date, Sloane." I introduced to Kendra. Her face wasn't hurt, she wasn't angry or embarrassed. She just looked at me with those green eyes,

"What are you staring at, huh?" I asked her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kendra finally said, after inhaling a deep breath of air.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have made my choice so easy, Ian." And with that, Kendra stalked out of the room with the flowing cape behind her. I didn't take much notice of that though. I should have though.

* * *

**Here is my second story. I am working on another story but winter break is close so I might be able to update on both of the stories. This story is basically like the story BEASTLY but, with a few changes. Some of the characters aren't going to be in the story, and I am not going to do a copy of the story either. There is only one thing to ask of… please, please, please Review. It would make me super happy. Thanks.**

**Till the next chapter**

**-AUniqueGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was of course, awarded with the title of Prince, and my princess Sloane was right beside me. There was no other obvious choice. I was pretty sure that even the teachers knew I was going to win. After the crowning, we danced some more and at around 11:00, I hung out at Sloane's house, and drank some Vodka. God, we had such a blast, making out, drinking some more, and just plain talking. Now, see Sloane is more of my type. Hot, sexy, devious, and totally, not Amy with her stupid jade eyes, and her shiny, fiery, red hair. I'm so over red-heads, I'm into blondes now.

"I'm so glad, you're my boyfriend!" Sloane exclaimed, all drunk. I understood her though.

"I know, this will boost both of our popularity in the school and among teachers." I replied back. Thinking back, I was drunk and anything I thought came right out of my mouth. I think we were only dating eachother because we would both have raised popularity and a bigger say at school. We both knew, but we both didn't say anything.

By 11:45, I left Sloane's house, as I think I felt drunk and got out of the building, and into the limo. You should have been glad I wasn't driving (the Lucians taught me when I was twelve, or else I probably would have crashed the limo into this lamplight or something. But I am not a peasant anymore, I don't drive, I have someone to drive for me.

I got there, at 12, and by then I had a migraine, and I wasn't feeling good at all. I was planning to just relax and fall into deep sleep on my bed, but when I open the door, I see Kendra, right on my bed. A peasant, on my bed. What would that do to my bed?

The _witch_ looked like Kendra, but she no longer had the long hooked nose, or the hair that was all stringy. She had long, wavy thick hair, and her nose was more perfect than ever. She was surprisingly hot. It doesn't change anything.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked with a calm attitude. She didn't need to know my nervousness, and of course, being Lucian I am amazing at acting.

"To give you a chastisement." Kendra replied calmly.

"Okay look, I am so very sorry that I tricked you into coming to the dance and then making it look like you were a loner." I answered, even though it's not really my fault. I mean, if she looked like she did right at school, one guy would have asked her out.

"See?" Kendra asked.

"What?" I answered defensively.

"You didn't give me a sincere apology. You were lying through your teeth. But I am not here to receive your excuse. I need to teach you something." Kendra said. As if she could teach me. As if she could even give me a punishment.

"In fact, I can. And it makes up for all the times you got yourself out of a punishment." Kendra whispered.

"That did not just happen… Did you read my mind just now?" I asked her, astonished.

"Yes, I did and I could do that to anyone." Kendra remarked.

"You can't give me a punishment though." I replied back. Like, who is she anyway to give me a punishment. I thought that already though. Kendra chuckled before replying.

"You have a year to find someone to love you. When the flowers on the tree are in full bloom, your time is up. If you fail, you will stay like this forever." Kendra said in a loud voice.

"Like what?" I asked back, showing in my face that I was scared. She moved over to let me see my reflection in the mirror. My beautiful face, amber orbs…all gone. I had brown eyes, a bald head, and a bunch of scars and markings all over my body.

I turned around ready to confront Kendra and demand that she change me back, but she left. She disappeared. In her place was a simple white paper. I unfolded it, and read the words that pretty much told me she wasn't going to change me if she wanted to.

"Good Luck" It said, with a perfect script. I dreaded those words. I had no idea how to confront my father about this, I don't even like my maid (I finally learned her name, it is Zola), and that meant I had no one I could confront to without freaking them out. Maybe Amy… nonsense, I hate her. She was the reason my sister is dead, while her nanny and uncle are still alive. Well maybe it was reasonable, my sister for her mother and father. I know for sure my sister would freak out…but she would be helping me.

* * *

My father didn't really come back after 12, so it was a surprise for him when he came in to find all the lights on. He was a business man; he took up the art dealership and was running it. Way different then I would have liked it, but I didn't mess with him. He saw a figure of me in the dark. I was changed into a black hoodie that covered everything. Except my face.

"Ian?" Vikram Kabra's voice rang out. I blurted something out of my mouth.

"Why do you love me?" I asked.

"What is this nonsense, why are the lights on?" Father asked back as he was going for the switch. I needed him to not go for the switch.

"Answer my question." My voice simple and calm while I can't bear what to think when he finds out what I look like.

"It is because you are my son. Whatever you do, I will eventually forgive you. You are hiding something from me. What is it? You can't hide from me for ever you know?" He asked. And he was right. I was just wondering if he could accept the fact that I'm going to look like this forever.

But on the other side, he was powerful. He could probably be able to fix this mess. He knows every doctor in this country, he could do it. I decided to tell him, it was risky, but I could live with it though. He'll probably send me to his lake house for ever. Well, until he finds a doctor quick enough.

After what seemed like a long pause for my dad, while I was thinking, I made up my mind.

"Dad, you can turn on the lights. I might look different though." I said, after taking in a deep breath. After he turned on the light, his eyes fell on me, and his eyes locked into mines. He started shaking his head.

"What happened to my son?" He questioned, into thin air.

"I'm here. I am Ian Kabra."

"No you are not. I demand to take off that costume of yours and tell me where my son is!" Vikram shouted.

"He is here." I responded, trying to bring in my accent,

"You really are here, aren't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah. This isn't a costume, I angered some sort of person who changed me into this." I said, answering all his questions before he even asked him. Although I was certain he didn't believe me.

"You're serious?" He asked me. He was surprisingly calm. He was trying to comprehend all this.

"Don't worry Ian. I'll make sure that no son of mines looks like this." Said my dad, before running over to get the phone. My dad was going to fix this. There is nothing my dad can't fix. So I don't have to worry right?

* * *

"It looks…I don't know how to explain this, this disease I have never seen of its kind. It's as if the insides were kept the same, but the skin was changed." Dr. Starling said. Dad ended up bringing me to an Ekat doctor that was also an ally to the Lucians. See, he was a double agent there. Not the point though, the point is, if an Ekat couldn't fix this mess I had gotten myself into, then I am… as Americans say, "toast". Weird expression, but it fully described the state I was in.

"You just have to carry on living like this. I can't think of a way to change the effects of this disease, sorry." Dr. Starling replied.

We tried forty other people before him, and none of them were able to find out what was happening to me. If only I didn't mess with Kendra.

_A month later_

Dad, moved me to this house with five floors. He said that he would visit, but that wasn't going to happen. It had been a month, and I hadn't made any move in order to try to break the spell. I am just here, having no idea what to even do. I felt sorry for Zola, though. She told me about how she left her children in Jamaica to work here, and get them green cards. I didn't know what to think of it though. She acted like the mother I never had, and she was kind to me, but what monster would leave their children to rot. I was just questioning myself.

I was watching T.V, when the doorbell rang. Weird. I peeped into the door hole.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"My name is Will Fratelli, I am your tutor." So I opened the door. Will let his hand out, trying to greet me.

"Come on in." I said, in a disrespectful tone.

"Its hard for me to see, as I am blind." He said. God, only my dad would hire a blind tutor to teach me stuff.

"My apologies." I remarked, as I held my hand for him and he entered.

"Welcome to your new home." I introduced.

* * *

**One day after, and I already have two chapters up. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I was obsessing over working on this peice. Example A) AUniqueGirl does not work on her book report in class and instead works on Chapter 2 for Beastly. Example B) Instead of doing her homework, AUniqueGirl decides to finish up on her chapter and updates her story.*End of Examples***

**See I am obsessing over this work, so I expect nothing but reviews, and loads of them. I don't mind if I get Flamed though, it might just motivate me to try harder. It will be cool though, "Oh guess what, I got Flamed!". I don't know it sounds good.**

**Mind me and my huge author's note, I just had coffee, so I am currently very hyper. (I added loads of sugar)**

**-Till the next chapter**

**AUniqueGirl**


	3. Author's Note

**A Message from AUniqueGirl (Me)**

**I am really sorry for the late updates to my stories and I know everyone is waiting for the next chapter and stuff, but I might not be able to update in a long time. A couple weeks, maybe a month. Really sorry once again, and I thank you for your support.**

**-Till the next chapter (in a couple of weeks)**

**AUniqueGirl**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about six months since I actually went in the public eye, or even talked to anyone. My tutor, Will didn't even teach me. Well nothing that I didn't know of already. I was dismissed from my Lucian meetings, and duties and I wasn't in on anything that had happened. I felt lonely. The only people that were in the house were Will, Zola and I. My father was allegedly trying to find a cure to my monstrous look, but even I knew that all hope was lost and there was no way I would be able to break the spell.

It was fall, when the season was cold, but not too cold either. I started get outside. In the dark of the night and dressed up in the most puffed up jacket probably known in mankind. People didn't pay attention to me at all. I was reduced to walking in shady corners and dark alleys. I almost laughed at the thought. I'm talking about myself, Ian Kabra, the richest, popular, and handsome person was stuck looking like garbage, and trapped in a five-storey prison. Things were not looking up for me or my future.

It was around 12 P.M. when I got back. I immediately ran upstairs and headed toward my suite. Yes I said my suite; I was always taught that I always deserved the best. In other words I made sure that I was given a suite when I heard the news that I was going to move here.

I quickly logged on to the computer. I checked out the CIA website, which was a cover-up of the real Lucian website that was lurking, just like me, behind links and links and links. And yes the Lucians know that whatever gets on the internet stays on the internet, but the person that invented the internet was a Lucian, and we made sure our website was hidden behind major websites, like Facebook and Twitter, huge companies like Hollister and Armani and porn. Especially porn.

When I finally reached the website I was looking for I searched the plastic surgeons and skincare doctors that were Lucians. I knew they loathed my dad, and I could always persuade them to keep a secret from the Lucian Leader. I did lose hope, but maybe they might have some connections with some Ekat doctors (face it, they are far more skilled in the field then we are) might have something to cure me. I always have money and clues. We all know they are after clues and hate that weakling Alistair Oh, who happens to lead them. I quickly found a number that was used when they were contacted or needed by the Lucians. I gave Dr. Rosewood a call. **(A/N: Guess where I got the Rosewood from? Need any hints?)**

"Hello?" Dr. Rosewood answered when I called him. It was the first person that I called since the incident, and I secretly hoped I didn't lose any of my social graces.

"Hello there, is this Dr. Rosewood?" I asked back, just to clarify who I was talking to.

"Yes, who is speaking?" Dr. Rosewood questioned back.

"That is none of your concern. I would like to speak with you privately, it is a medical condition that I need to attend and I was hoping you or someone you know would be able to cure. "I said, quickly getting to the point.

"But I don't know who you are and where you are from, how am I supposed to reach you?" Dr. Rosewood asked. It was a clear sign he was not going to make it without some support.

"What is your location currently, Dr. Rosewood?" I asked in my British accent. I no longer seemed to care about social graces as I got a little rougher with every word I said.

"Why do you care, and how did you get this number?" Dr. Rosewood replied bewildered.

"Let's just say I happen to be friends with your leader," I was actually at the very top as heir to the leadership, but who said he needed to know that? ,"and if you don't meet me in Brooklyn, at your office, during the hour of 1 PM, you are going to be in a lot of trouble. I will guarantee that you will lose your job. I am that much higher than you on the social ladder. "I continued.

I knew he would have recorded the phone call and so I made sure that I hacked into most of the big members of the council in the Lucian branch and made sure that whatever gets sent to them would come to me first. I made myself untraceable. And I wasn't able to be found. See we Lucians were powerful. As far as the country was concerned, we were still in Britain, not in America. I shook my head at the thought. Filthy, filthy America.

"I understand." Dr. Rosewood steadily said. He thought that he would be able to take me on. What a loser.

"Good. It will be a pleasure to meet you." I replied said, before I quickly cut the phone.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" I asked myself.

I came back inside after meeting Dr. Rosewood. It was a big surprise to see his face shocked to see my face, I know that Lucians are taught to have…what would Americans say…poker face? Well anyway, it was a big surprise for him to see my face and turn pale as a ghost. My current face, but even in my own face, they would probably be shocked as how handsome I am, and how all the rumors that went around the Lucian branch about how handsome I was were true. How handsome I used to be.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you?" Dr. Rosewood asked as soon as I walked into the office._

"_Nice to meet you too." I responded back, chuckling._

"_Who are you?" Dr. Rosewood replied back in complete hostility._

"_I am none other than Alex Sander, son of Katie Sander. I believe my mother was a patient of yours?" I asked._

"_Yes, Yes of course. "He replied back. I knew he was lying though. There was no such person as Katie Sanders that he knows of, and of course Alex Sanders doesn't exist. I guess he was guilty for not remembering a fake person. He was in a state of pause, before he continued on with his next question. I was only thinking about how many questions he would have._

"_You said you were many rungs above me on the social ladder. How is it true? You look like bullshit.' He asked me._

"_Thank you for that, but you see, I used to look like a regular human being, actually far more than that, more like a male model that doesn't need Photoshop. Something happened to me. I can't explain it, you see these scars weren't here. It was one scar across my face and another and another, and I need your help undoing the effects of whatever has happened to me." I answered to him. I was furious, of course, but I figured it was what he wanted, to see me pissed after he called me bullshit, so I kept my calm. Something that made him even more surprised._

"_You said you knew a person that was in the…you know, the Lucian branch? May I ask who that was?" Rosewood asked yet again. I was starting to get agitated with his questions, didn't he know that if this didn't work I would have to go and find a girl that will love me. That would be hard with my looks at the current state, but I could always use my charms._

"_But of course! He is Ian Kabra? I supposed who know who he is?" I asked him in innocence._

"_Do I know him? Everyone in our branch knows who he is? He gave up our clues for that girl he fancied. If you are friends with him, than I won't bother doing anything to help you." Rosewood said in anger._

_Imagine me than at the moment, I was ready to punch someone, which was a surprise because punching is for the Tomas, other words known as the biggest losers in history. I felt more like…killing someone. I kind of got scared at my own sinister thoughts, but I decided that I would channel it into something else, like threatening._

"_You realize I am a beast, right? Maybe because of a medical dysfunction but nonetheless, a beast. I could strip you away of your freedom, keep you hostage of some sort. Did you think I wouldn't notice that flower pot, did you?" I asked. Dr. Rosewood was surprised at what an eyesight I had. That flower pot held a camera that had audio. It was being videotaped, and the evidence could be used against me. Now I know it wouldn't. I went over to the flower pot and picked up in my hands._

"_You thought I would come in here with no sort of weapon?" I asked. He just gulped._

"_This is where I come and ask you of something, where you give me what I want and where we end this meeting with neither of us scathed. Understood?" I asked him in a clear, full of authority, voice._

_He nodded._

"_Very well, I want the numbers of the best Cahill doctors in the world." I asked. I could have said 'need' instead of 'want', but it would look like begging, and I for one, don't beg._

"_Do you think that these people could help you with your skin problem, hah? That would never happen in a million years." Rosewood said. As if he was right._

"_You see, I want to speak with them." I said as I was fiddling with the flowerpot. It was big enough, to maybe hold the wireless recording between the flowerpot and the other cameras in the room._

"_I'll just get you the numbers." Rosewood replied. I was going for it. He was giving me the numbers out of fear. He quickly jotted the numbers on to a paper, and folded it before handing them to me. I gave him a classic Kabra smirk, before saying,_

"_Know who you are messing with." I said threateningly, as I dropped the flowerpot. The recording was lost and there was no way he would be able to give proof of what happened. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once I got home, I snuck through the door, trying hard not to make a sound and tip-toe my way upstairs. Luckily, I didn't get caught. But I think that the servant (our new servant…dad needed her services somewhere else) gave me a look during breakfast. She had that horrendous hair-cut, and the ugly tattoos covered both her arms leaving no inch of her bare skin. Which was sad, because she had kind of pretty skin. Well, not as pretty as Natalie's, but I mean it was still pretty. I let one tear escape, for her, as I remembered the accident that killed her.

You see, although I thought that Nellie was an okay nanny, Zola was much better. But leave it to Father to get the better house maid. The good thing about all of this though, at least, Nellie knew how to fly a plane. I have no idea though what happened between Amy and Dan and Nellie, but I don't ask questions. Not when it isn't any of my business.

I told her what happened. At first I swear that she died of laughter. She probably thought that I deserved it. Than later she told me that, if I happened to find some girl, and I brought her home, she wouldn't care.

I was _this_ close to getting ready for school, but then I realized…I don't go to school anymore. I learned from Will Fratelli. Except I don't exactly learn from him either. I just sit down and watch him plant flowers and have myself read a book, or watch the television. I don't learn.

I was picking a book from the table, when I noticed my wrist. Of course, the dreaded, cursed wrist that had a tree. When the flowers were in bloom again, my time is up. I would be stuck under exile forever. No, I couldn't let that happen, could I? I don't want to be stuck like this forever; I don't want to be in exile. I want to have my reign in power once again. The anger took over me. For days at a time, I would stare out the window on the fifth floor, never going out, never seeing the sun. It didn't take me until now, to appreciate the sun, and the indirect warmth it has given me.

That's when I had enough. I stormed out of the house. I took my black coat with me, and I walked out of the house. For reasons as of why, I couldn't explain. I wasn't myself. I didn't look like myself, I wasn't me anymore. I was someone different. And I hated it.

I stumbled upon the most dangerous neighborhood in Brooklyn, New York. Bensonhurst Street. Known for its notorious criminals and the numerous deadly crimes that take place here, and not to mention the disgusting place it was in, it was a wonder that my father happened to have contacts in this place with low lying scums of New York.

I worked my way through it all. The people eating from garbage bins, the robberies happening just around the corner, the tiny pouches of illegal marijuana handed between huge people, but nothing could prepare me for what would really happen. I saw her. Here. It was autumn, all the leaves were crunching underneath my feet, no matter how quiet I tried to be. I saw Amy Cahill again. It was two years ago. When I last saw her. I didn't imagine seeing her again. I didn't think that she would even be here, she lived in Boston. All the way in Boston! She couldn't be here.

She still looked ravishing though. Her long auburn red hair grew long and soft, her green eyes were hypnotizing. Her porcelain skin more beautiful than ever. Puberty did it again. But who would have thought that she would be here? I didn't imagine even seeing her face ever again, and therefore, I didn't think of a scenario where I would have to see her.

"I should leave, it would be better if she didn't know I was even here. It would be better for both of us." I thought out loud. Until I realized, I don't look like me. I am the beast of New York. I don't need to fear of anything. I just wanted to see things from afar first though. I saw that boy; Amy was smitten with, what's his name? Oh right, Jake Rosenbloom, the dreaded ass. He still looked ridiculous as ever, but I guess with the state I am in, I shouldn't be talking.

I walked a little closer. I heard them talking.

"Amy, I really don't think that killing the dude that murdered your brother is going to help anyone." Jake said.

I gasped. "_Daniel is dead." _ I thought in my head.

"It would be the perfect thing to do. Besides, I have lost everything. I didn't have the chance back than to avenge the death of my parents, and I think that I am not going to let the opportunity of killing Dan's murderer, is going to slip past me." Amy said. Her voice was much older. Having to endure years of pain sucked the total happiness in her voice. She sounded sultrier, and in a way, I guess you can say it was sexy. She was a bad girl and she was finally having her perfect feathers ruffled. It still didn't help me though figure out how I was going to approach her. She was no longer herself, the girl that I had fallen for, she was someone else.

"You should be a little bit quieter, considering that the dog in right in here. " Rosenbloom whispered to Amy. It was a loud whisper, and considering how I magically got myself here, I could hear everything.

"Jake, listen to me. Everything will be normal after this. "Amy said, cradling Jake's face in both her hands. This was totally not her anymore.

I didn't even take in the surroundings we were in. Amy and Jake were on the 5th floor fire escape stairs, and I was on the third. I didn't know for sure, but I believe that there is a door there. It leads to the killer apparently.

I heard some clicking sounds. I slowly looked up. I knew exactly was sound it was. I need visual proof that what I think was happening, is happening. As much as I didn't want it to happen, I need to do what I needed to do in order to make sure that Amy, didn't kill. Not today, not any other day. When she starts acting normal again, I can't have her grieving over something I know she would regret.

I started climbing the stairs two at a time trying to get up there as fast as I can. It was too late. I was right up there, when the man that killed Daniel Cahill fell right at my feet. I felt the blood at my shoes. I couldn't think about the condition of my shoes now. A man was alive, now he is dead, and it was because of Amy, a girl who seemed to no longer have her humanity.

Just before the man died though, I saw him, hit Amy's head with the butt of the gun he had. In seconds, Amy fell along with him. I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I took my phone and started taking photos. I needed proof, and some blackmail.

"Who are you?" Jake asked me, in a frightened voice.

"All you need to know is that, I have proof of murder right here, done by your girl, and her accomplice, you. I want something from you, and unless you aren't going to give me what I want, than these will go straight to the police. You don't want these getting out do you?" I asked him, in an unwavering tone.

"What do you want? I will do anything for those photos not to get out." He told me.

"I want the girl." I demanded him. Suddenly, within one second, my plan fell into place. Amy would fall in love with me, and the spell would be broken.

"Have her, good luck though. You won't be able to control her though." He said smirking.

All this time, and you would think the dumb American would realize that I am a monster.

"Hey, I got what I want, everything is cool by me." I told him. And with that, I took Amy in my arms, and I sped off to my house.

**Well…as you can see, this is my longest time that I have gone without even updating, which I am sorry. I live in Canada, and that means that my grade, (grade 8) is an important year, since it is the year before high school. I was piled with tonnes of homework and projects, and although I don't want to give excuses about why, it took me this long to update, I don't want you to think that I didn't want to update, because trust me I did. I know that this chapter is way shorter than a lot of other chapters that I wrote, I was in a rush. But thank you so much for being patient on me, and understanding the schedule taken up by homework. **

**On the other hand though, did anyone read the Day of Doom? I don't want to ruin it for you, but if you did read it, message me; I need to talk to someone about it. I have this feeling about ranting on and on about the whole story. **

**Anyway, that's all I have. Please leave a review or follow/favourite this story. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a long time. School kicked my ass, and I didn't have anytime to write my story. I updated my other story 'An Unexpected Surprise', so if you want to check it out, that would be cool. Since summer vacation finally began, I would have way more time to write a couple chapters. I want to get both stories finished hopefully, bu December at least, but one could only hope. Thanks for the reviews I have received they mean the world to me. Remember if you enjoy the story you should always review, follow or favorite. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

I quietly tipped into the house late last night, again, and while I was carrying Amy in my arms, I had placed her in her own room. It had the slanted roof top, and the master bed was against the middle of the wall in pink bed sheets. I kept the room like that and placed Natalie's stuff in it. I wondered what was going to happen after this. Amy wasn't Amy anymore. She was someone else. She's starting to be like...

"Isabel." I whispered. And suddenly, I understood why. Her parent got killed, her brother got killed, Fiske is God knows where, and Nellie is out of her life and into mine. She has no one other than Jake, and in the few months I had known him, I knew that he wasn't going to be able to control her. She wasn't happy anymore. She was alone. I glanced at Amy's face. For a second, I thought she smiled. I didn't think she was capable of smiling anymore. Not for good reasons anyway. She looked beautiful.

"Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

"HEY!" I heard Amy scream in a frightened voice in the morning. I don't think she knows where she is.

"WHERE AM I?" she scream again. I think she is starting to grow crazy. Everyone knows that a Cahill wouldn't do that. She's supposed to sneak her way out of the house, and than learn everything about the inhabitants of the house. You're not supposed to scream for them. I waited at her door for an amount of seconds before walking in. I didn't want it to look like I was there the whole morning. Not that I was.

I knocked on the door, and barged in without waiting for a response. I totally forgot that I wasn't hot anymore.

She screamed. Again.

* * *

"Shhhhh, Shhhhh" Nellie whispered in a calming voice trying to calm the currently terrified Amy. Than as she looked at me, I could see the look. The I-need-to-speak-with-you-in-the-hallway look. I knew that I had to obey. I couldn't go without explained. But I had to keep my dignity, what was left of it anyway, so I slowly walked away, standing straight with the chin held high. It was the least I can do.

"Can you explain the meaning of this Ian Kabra?" Nellie asked me. I was debating in my head about whether I should tell her the truth. I figured it would be better to start with the bad news.

"I have something to tell you, Nellie. I'm not happy to say this, and I don't want to be the bearer of sad news, but-" I started before Nellie interrupted me.

"Come on, spit it out kiddo. What do you have to say?" Nellie asked me, in a hard and soft voice at the same time.

"Daniel." It was all I answered.

"Yes?"

"He's dead." I didn't know how else to stall the information, so I decided to add more to soften the blow. I really should have more experience in consoling people.

"I found Amy and Jake ready to murder the killer that killed Daniel. They were on the fire escape when it happened. Amy ended up killing the dude, but she went unconscious, because the dude's butt of the gun hit her head. I brought her hear. I don't know if she was drunk or not, but she wasn't slurring her words."

"Oh my, God" Nellie exclaimed, before clapping her hand to her mouth, before she removed her mouth. She was going to cry. I did what I thought people did in the movies. She was crying because she truly lost Amy, and she lost Dan. I actually hugged her. This shouldn't be happening. I don't console people. I never consoled people. Not even when Sloane's sister was in the hospital. I just let her be. But Nellie cried into my chest, and for an actual second, I felt some tears too. Dan was incredibly smart, he tried to save me and my sister, he didn't do anything for a bad reason intentionally.

Amy on the other hand, did.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"You have to help get Natalie from the cave. She went in there so she can destroy the device but you guys are escaping without even trying to help her get out. She believed that she would get help from you, you know." I asked._

_It was unusual. Pleading. Me. To someone else. Its usually the other way around. I guess when it involves your sister, you would do anything for them._

_"I'm sorry, Ian. I can't help your sister. The doors are blocked. There is no way to enter or exit."_

_For a minute, I forgot all purpose of what I was doing when I heard my name fall across her lips. but it was only a matter of time, before I regained my senses.  
_

_"No, you don't understand. This is my sister you're talking about. Not an orphan that has no family." I knew it hit her straight through the heart, but at that moment I didn't care. I didn't care about anyone's feelings other than my sister's. _

_"Well, it's not my fault is it, that my parents are gone?" She asked me._

_"You know, I didn't say it was you."_

_"Well you implied it."_

_"Well, you thought it first," I replied as I stepped closer," Now, while you are having a bit of a misunderstanding, my sister is trapped, and is in danger." I snapped at her. __Guilt flashed through her eyes again. I knew that my eyes were flickering in the smirkiness. If that is even a word. _

_"Look, I know that you want to save your sister, and trust me on this, I do too. But what can we do, there is no way to get in or out. I don't want to risk anyone else's safety." _

_Just when I thought that all my hope would be lost. Dan comes in out of no where._

_"Don't worry, Ian. I saw a back entrance. I could show you the way there, and we can get your sister out of there." _

_"Dan, I don't think that it would be a wise idea."_

_"Relax, Amy. I know you would do this for me, and you'll let everyone help you. Don't deny Ian the chance to save his sister." Dan told her, and with that he ran off to find Natalie. What else could I do? I followed him._

* * *

He had the chance to save my sister. He really did try. When we got to the entrance the door was open, but as soon as I went inside, her body wasn't there. She was still alive. The door that was once open would soon close really soon, it seemed like the whole world wanted me to suffer, but Dan pulled me out, just in time.

What can I say? I owe him one.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of the new chapter? I'm sorry to say that I wouldn't have time to update for a little while, because I am off to Sri Lanka tommorrow. But don't worry, there is Internet where I'm going so you will receive an update from me. Remember to review, follow, and fav if you enjoyed this chapter.

-Till the Next Chapter

AUniqueGirl


End file.
